Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld?
by The Mysterious Sentinel
Summary: Amethyst gets sucked into one of Steven's video games, and now she's gotta beat it to get out. However, while inside the game, Amethyst meets some familiar faces…


Authors Note: Happy Summer of Steven Everybody! I'm so excited for the new episodes. Anyway, I haven't published anything in over a year, and I _really_ need to get back into my writing so I started writing this. It was just a fun idea I came up with after watching the DC Nation Amethyst Princess of Gemworld shorts, hopefully, someone else like it too.

* * *

Pearl and Amethyst had known each other for thousands of years, and in all that time; Pearl had lost count of how many times she'd had to venture into Amethyst's room to find one of her misplaced possessions, forced to dig through the massive piles that the purple gem had accumulated over her centuries of hoarding everything she saw.

"Amethyst!? Are you in here? I'm looking for my cutlass!" Pearl called out.

'She must be somewhere else.' Pearl thought as she sighed and began to sift through a pile that _appeared_ to be mostly composed of metallic objects.

'If she really _does_ have some kind of system, it probably doesn't work like that.'

Pearls theory was confirmed when she felt something squishy in the pile.

" _BLERGHECH_!" Pearl exclaimed as she quickly pulled her hand back; thankfully without any slimy residue from that… whatever it was.

Pearl looked around at the surrounding heaps towering over her, she noticed a sword hilt sticking out from a small pile but when she pulled it out she realized it wasn't the sword she was looking for. This pile seemed to be all of the weapons they had retrieved from the strawberry battlefield, all except for the massive axe.

'Garnet probably has that...' Pearl thought as she made note of where this particular pile was; she would come back here later and take a closer look at those daggers.

Moving on Pearl chanced upon something that brought back some old memories: A ten-foot-tall pile of sculptures made from clay and pottery. Years ago Amethyst went through an "artistic" phase, she had begun spending time with a human woman who would paint her a lot and this got the young gem interested in art. Amethyst particularly enjoyed sculpting because of all the clay and paint she got on herself, though she eventually grew bored with it.

'I can't believe she still has these... actually I can. But it's been years since she stopped.' Pearl thought as she examined the great heap, she felt slightly nostalgic as she remembered the enthusiasm Amethyst displayed when she brought home her art to show off, then Pearl was knocked out of her reminiscing as she noticed an… interesting piece that she had never seen before.

At the very top of the pile was a bust of none other than Pearl, seemingly sculpted and painted by Amethyst's own hands. The Pearl-statue's face was an angry scowl with large eyebrows, its hair and nose were too long and pointy enough to take someone's eye out, and her gem looked more like a misshapen cue-ball than a pearl.

'Oh why on earth would she make something like _this_?' Pearl thought.

Suddenly a low rumbling was heard and the pottery pile began shaking, the Pearl sculpture was the first thing to fall from the mound, at first Pearl was startled but then her combat training kicked in and she caught the bust out of the air.

"Hm..." Pearl hummed in annoyance as she was distracted by the rough facsimile, wondering if it's crooked and crude features were made that way intentionally.

But then the rest of the pile collapsed on top of her; the sounds of shattering glass filled the air as Pearl was buried under an assortment of porcelain animals, ceramic bowls, and lumps of abstract art. As the noise of the avalanche died down, it was replaced with a familiar laugh. Pearl's mood soured even more as she realized that the art attack was no accident.

"Hey Pearl, you still in there?" she heard once the laughing had stopped

Then a thin white arm emerged from the clutter and the rest of Pearl soon followed, she still held her lookalike in her hand and when she looked down she frowned, as she noticed that (unlike most of the other pieces) it had received no damage from the experience.

Pulling her eyes away from her replica, she saw Amethyst herself, shoulders still shaking from her mirth. Despite the aesthetic improvements that her reformation several days ago had afforded her; Amethyst's personality had not significantly changed, she was just as mischievous as ever.

Once Pearl had fully emerged from the pottery she angrily accosted her fellow gem.

"Amethyst! What in the world was that for!?"

"Aw come on Pearl, it was just a prank. You didn't get hurt." Amethyst said, spinning the glass orb on one finger and chuckling.

"You wouldn't think of this as funny if you'd cracked my gem!"

"Lighten up! None of this stuff is hard enough to do that. If anything, _you_ probably cracked some of this stuff." Amethyst replied as she sifted through the mess and picked up a shard of painted porcelain.

Pearl looked at Amethyst with a deadpan expression and pulled a large, sharp rock from the pile.

"Woah! I didn't know that was in there!" Amethyst said surprised.

"Well, perhaps if you bothered with organizing this place you'd know these things." Pearl said as she crossed her arms and glowered at the shorter gem.

"Jeeze, I'm sorry okay? Here." Amethyst handed Pearl the sword she had come here to find.

"And I didn't take it; your waterfall things keep dropping your stuff down here."

"I suppose that could be the cause... why didn't you bring it back as soon as you found it?"

"I did! As soon as I heard you in here yellin' I went looking for it."

"Oh. Well then I'm sorry; thank you very much Amethyst." Pearl turned to leave.

"Uh, wait a sec!" At her sudden exclamation the taller gem turned back around, to see Amethyst walking towards her.

"What is it?" Amethyst didn't answer; she just kept coming closer. Pearl was confused by the dreamy expression present on her comrade's visage.

The short gem stood on top of a small mound that brought her up to just below Pearl's eye level, she tilted her face upwards and her eyes bore directly into Pearl's own.

"Pearl..." Amethyst said as she leaned in close to the taller gem's face, her eyes sparkling as her mouth turned upwards into a mischievous smirk

"...Y-yes A-Amethyst?" Pearl stuttered.

'WHATISSHEDOINGWHYISSHESOCLOSETOME!?"

I just noticed… that you…"

"That I… what?"

'WHATINTHEWORLDISSHEDOING!?'

"You've… got something in your _hair_!" Amethyst suddenly grabbed Pearl's head and ruffled a hand through her hair while laughing.

"AMETHYYYYYYYYYYYYYST!" Pearl cried out as she flailed her arms around in a vain attempt to free herself from the head-lock.

When Pearl was released she wasn't expecting it and thus fell onto the ground, she looked up and saw Amethyst laughing."

Pearl growled as rose to her feet, Amethyst began to turn and run

"GRAAAAH!" Pearl angrily threw the statue in her hand at the fleeing gem, but Amethyst managed to catch it, which only made her laugh harder.

* * *

As Amethyst closed the temple door behind her she continued laughing at Pearls reaction, the purple gem kept chuckling as she made her way to the pantry for a snack. She grabbed a half empty bag of chips out of the cupboard.

"Woo hoo!" Amethyst heard the familiar sound of Steven's voice, she looked in his direction and saw that he was sitting in front of the TV holding a controller. She remembered him saying that he'd gotten a new video game last week.

"Hey Steven _*crunch crunch*_ How's it going?" Amethyst asked, munching on her snack as she approached him.

"Hi Amethyst, I'm at the final level of Gemworld! Wanna watch me beat the game?"

"Gemworld? Is this a game about the Homeworld?"

"No, it's this fantasy world, with all these cool magic weapons and monsters and stuff. Take a look!"

On the screen was a human man dressed in yellow holding a broadsword, Steven pressed a button and he jumped over a big rock landing next to a little monster with big ears and green skin holding a bow. Steven pressed another button and the man hit the monster with his weapon, and it exploded into pixels.

"This guy is Prince Topaz, I'm controlling him, to win the game I have to find the bad guy and beat them. Dark Opal's supposed to be somewhere around here."

"Dark... Opal?" Amethyst asked, confused.

"Oh yeah! Opal's your and Pearl's fusion Gem!" Steven said as he looked over at Amethyst. "Hey what's that?"

Amethyst looked at where Steven was pointing and realized she still had the bust of Pearl in her hand.

"Ugh, it's this stupid thing I made like...years ago..." Amethyst said looking down at it.

"Hahaha, it's Pearl!" Steven chuckled at the silly statue. "Why's she so angry looking?" Steven returned to his game but kept listening as Amethyst replied.

"I dunno... I was kinda ticked off at her when I made this thing; someone told me that I would feel better by making my feelings into art or some weird junk like that, so I made this..."

"Well... did it work?" Steven was frowning slightly at the tone of Amethyst's voice; she sounded like she was upset about something.

"Kinda... when I finished this thing I'd calmed down, but I felt weird about it." Amethyst said.

"Well how do you feel now?"

"…I feel like I wanna hang with you Steven!" Amethyst said ruffling his hair.

"Hehehe, ok." Steven said, smiling.

Steven turned his attention back to his game, while Amethyst went back to her chips, the sculpture resting next to her on the Steven's bed. Onscreen Prince Topaz was running up a mountain pass, any monsters that appeared to attack him were defeated after a few swings of his sword. Suddenly a rumbling sound came from the TV's speakers and fireballs started falling from the sky.

"Woah!" Steven yelled as he started pressing buttons more frantically.

Prince Topaz did a fancy sword move to kill the last monster on screen and then he ran behind a rock to avoid the flames. Steven had Prince Topaz peek out from behind the rock and look around, soon noticing a creature on top of one of the mountains, it was too far away to see clearly but it was obviously thrashing its arms around and causing the fiery rain.

"Oh man, that's a lot of fire! What're you gonna do now?" Amethyst asked.

"Hmm, oh there's a cave over there! I'll run over and hide in there!"

Prince Topaz rolled out from behind the rock and ran down the path towards the cave. Soon the amount of fireballs decreased until there were no more. Curious, Steven looked around for the monster.

"Check it out! He can't get you now!" Amethyst cheered, there were now more mountains between Topaz and the monster, and it could no longer be seen.

"Awesome! Hey I think there's something in the Cave!" Steven exclaimed as he saw a faint blueish glow coming from the mouth of the cave.

As Prince Topaz walked towards the cave, suddenly control was taken away from Steven as the Prince raised his weapon.

"Dark Opal, you will not win!"

"Ooh, cutscene!"

A pair of glowing eyes could be seen in the shadows, and a deep menacing voice was heard.

"But Prince Topaz, I already have!"

A ball of light shot out from the cave and flew towards Prince Topaz, a button prompt appeared on screen, and just as Steven realized that he had to press a button…

"AMETHYST! THERE YOU ARE!"

"WAAAAAH!"

Amethyst yelped in surprise and sharply turned to look in Pearl's direction as she emerged from the temple, Steven also looked away from his TV. Because they were both looking away neither of them saw the static and distortion that was occurring as the energy ball closed in on Topaz. The bust of Pearl; flung away by Amethyst's surprised motion, also escaped notice as it was knocked into Steven's game console.

Three sounds blurred together: The _ZAP_ of Topaz being struck by the energy ball, the _BZZT_ of the glitching game, and the _CRACK_ of the sculpture hitting the console. The strange noises distracted Amethyst from Pearl's dramatic entrance and caused her to turn back to the TV,

Just in time for a jolt of electricity to hit her in the face.

Amethyst cried out in pain and tried to cover her eyes with her hands, she felt a ringing in her ears, and her head swam as she felt the electrical current coursing through her form.

* * *

When the pain stopped and the light dimmed, Amethyst uncovered her eyes; revealing that she was in some sort of black void. All around her, in every direction, as far out as she could see, there was nothing.

Then suddenly she was almost blinded again as the dark void became pink and Amethyst felt some kind of energy wash over her, however this time it didn't cause her any pain, just a pleasant warmth. Amethyst felt her gem react to this energy and begin to change her form: her pants were replaced with pink tights, her black tank top shifted into a purple dress that reached halfway down her thighs, matching gloves and boots appeared, she felt metal armor on her shoulders and hips, her ears suddenly had pink stones hanging from them, and a silver tiara appeared on top of her head.

Before she could react to her sudden transformation, the void around her disappeared and was replaced with the familiar sight of blue skies and white clouds. Amethyst looked around to try and figure out where she was, it was then she noticed a huge island that looked like a skull from high up, she knew that because she was thousands of feet above it and quickly getting closer.

"Huh? WHOA!" Amethyst shouted in surprise as she started to fall.

Amethyst tried to shapeshift into a bird to save herself but for some reason she just couldn't. Amethyst closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could, but she felt herself softly impact something. Opening her eyes, the gem was surprised to see that a horse with wings had caught her on its back and was safely flying her down to the ground.

"...This is kind weird…" Amethyst said as she began to examine her new clothes and the flying horse nickered and galloped through the air.

* * *

Authors Note: That part where I describe what Amethyst after she got shocked? I had to Google "do gems have ears" because I wasn't sure that they did. Apparently Amethyst has ears but it's unclear whether or not any of the other gems do. This show is kinda weird.

Anyway, please review to let me know if you liked it, or to point out the errors I probably made when writing this.

EDIT: Just so that no one gets confused about this, this story is set a few days after the episode "Reformed", so when Pearl was talking about Amethyst's new form, _that's_ what she was referring to, not her more recent new form.


End file.
